


Beauty Is In The Eye Of The Beholder

by lionsuicide



Series: SpideyPool Is My New Ship [10]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: A Witch’s Curse, Alternate Universe, Beauty Is In The Eye Of The Beholder, Beauty Is Objective, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Breaking Spells, M/M, POV First Person, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsuicide/pseuds/lionsuicide
Summary: There in all of his unholy glory is the beast.I gasp in fright, dropping to my knees and dropping my sword.“Gods have mercy.” I whisper to myself signing across my chest in a rare moment of weakness.He is hideous.





	Beauty Is In The Eye Of The Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if I’ll continue this anytime soon so I’m marking it off as complete.   
> If I do the other chapters will be in third person POV instead of first person POV.   
> The rating would also probably go up to at least mature for violence.

**The smell of fears lingers in the air.**

Ash from the flames fall from the sky and gently land on the ground covering everything like it was snow. Trees lay sideways slowly burning away painting the town and the people within in a red and orange haze.

Bodies littered on the ground around me; Some burnt to a crisp, others sliced up and bleeding out over grass staining what the ash didn’t in red, a few unfortunate souls were moaning quietly weeping and praying to the Gods in the Heavens above begging for mercy and release from the pain. They didn’t understand that the Gods were gone and the Devils were here. The gates of Heaven has shut while the doors to Hell remained open. They didn’t know or rather they just chose not to believe that our Gods have abandoned us. I wasn’t so naive.

I stepped over the bodies and ducked around the falling trees in my way and continue my trek through the burning, damned village. 

I am looking for something, or rather, someone. He was here. I knew he was. I could hear his growls, his muffled footsteps, and his labored breathing. I could see his bright ruby red eyes shining through the flames and in the shadows. I could smell the blood that flowed off him in waves. He was close, uncomfortably close, I could feel it in my bones. 

I grip the sword in my sweating hands tightly. Twitching at every sound I hear, be it from the demon or from the village that is slowly but surely falling apart. 

I knew I should be scared of this monster, the beast that wiped out an entire village in a blink of an eye. I should be running away as fast as humanly possible. I should be quaking in fear and begging the gods to have mercy on my poor unfortunate soul. The thing is... I’m not afraid. Well that’s a lie. I am terrified. I do not know what the hell I am doing but I know I cannot back out of it. If I die it will be a warrior's death fighting to avenge my family and friends. I refuse to go down easily like the rest of the villagers.

**_Blood must be paid with blood._ **

A crack of a branch has me whipping around brandishing my sword in front of me. I see the beasts eyes gazing at me across the road, his body shrouded by the flames. His amusement is clear even from the distance. A sound comes from deep within his throat. A laugh.

I glare hard at the creature knowing that he can sense my fear. I grip the sword even tighter and squint while tilting my head, attempting to get a better look at the thing. 

“Come into the light,” my voice softer than I’d like. 

Another soft sound comes from his throat. Most definitely a laugh. I suppose there are no manners in Hell where it came from. 

“I don’t think your eyes can handle such a sight.” The monsters voice is soft. If it wasn’t for the destruction of my home, I would think that the voice belonged to a friend or a peaceful traveler instead of this menace.

“I do not care what you look like, I challenge you to a fight you beast! I will avenge my village or die trying.” My voice stronger than before. 

A snort of amusement. 

“You’ll certainly die... or maybe not.” 

Within a blink of an eye the thing disappears from my sight. 

In a moment of panic I turn my head this way and that way looking for him, trying to pinpoint the new location of the hellspawn. He is not on either side of me, nor is he behind me. The only place I can think to look is up. 

There in all of his unholy glory is the beast.

I gasp in fright, dropping to my knees and dropping my sword.

“Gods have mercy.” I whisper to myself signing across my chest in a rare moment of weakness.

**_He is hideous._ **

His pale, flawless skin shines in the flames. His ice red eyes shine a brilliant hazel color now that he is no longer clouded in the flames. His hair flows gently in the wind the ash floating gently around his head like a halo. His body is lean and somehow muscular. I want to look away but I cannot. 

He is utter perfection, not a flaw in sight. No scars, no bruises, no bent or damaged limbs.  I lean over and throw up my rabbit and duck stew from earlier that day. He is hard to look at. 

“There are no Gods here. Only me.” He whispers softly into the night. 

“Who... who a...” I stutter unable to form a coherent sentence. 

“Who am I? Most know me as ‘The Beast of the Nation. My friends and family call me Peter. Well, they would if I hadn’t killed them all.” His laugh matches his face. It’s angelic and beautiful and absolutely disgusting if I could throw up again I would. 

I know who this thing is. His reputation exceeded even my own. He was cunning...sly...deadly... pure. He was supposed to be a myth. Just something mothers told their children about to keep them from sneaking out at night. No one alive could claim to see this beast in the flesh. We thought so because it wasn’t real. Wasn’t supposed to be real but now seeing it with my own eyes I knew. Every story told was real and those who saw the beast were rotting deep in the earth. 

“Now now Wade. There’s no need to be afraid... for now anyway.” He coos at me as if I’m a new born baby.  “If I wanted you dead, you’d already be in Hades's home right now. No no no. I need you Wade.” 

“How do you know my name?” I mentally shake my head. That is not the right question. “No wait I mean why do you need me?” 

“Because you are going to help me break this insufferable curse. You are know as Deadpool, the mortal man who has yet to die despite the fatal wounds you received. You will help me in my quest. In return I will not kill you and I will return your village as it once was as if this night has never transpired.” The hideous man, Peter, grins evilly. “If you don’t help me than your village and every single life lost will remain so and yet you will live on. Not to mention no matter where you go, how far you travel, where you hide I will follow you and destroy everything around you as I have tonight. You will either help me or live out your miserable life alone. What’s your decision?”

I slowly reach for the hilt of my sword. I take a deep breath before releasing it. I stand up and look the beast named Peter in the eye. 

“Go back to Hell” I say before rushing to him. He smirks in amusement before vanishing. I stop in the spot he was just in for a moment before turning around. He is standing directly behind me. I see another evil smirk before my world goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you liked it <3


End file.
